The Super Human
by Brytbryt
Summary: In the future, gene technology is created to treat the worst diseases and strengthen the human body. If abused it can start another WWII and create people known as "super" humans. Katherine Sandsmark gets tangled into this mess one night. Possessing the powers of her Great grandmother, wonder woman, she joins Robin/Night wing to stop this from occurring. Rated T & M
1. Chapter 1

Note: though this is fiction, I am going to try and give the exact locations of the places that the story occurs and the names of places that exist. (But I am switching up a few details about the school. Things such as the school uniforms...because I was not a fan of the color. You can imagine a different color but I voted for what is on this page. And also the attendees. The school is a school for girls only ages 3-18, but only girls would be no fun. So, to make things more interesting, I'm adding some testosterone [This means boys in case if anyone wanted to know, just to say something obvious. no offense to anyone who didn't know; it happens to the best of us] to the picture. Not only will this help greatly in the story, but also bring life to one of my protagonist.) Do enjoy.

Also, I am pleased to hear from my readers. So please comment away on this story. If you want to be apart of it, please sent comments of what you would like to be in it. I will be more than happy to write a portion of your idea (if appropriate enough for the audience) and I will give you credit for the idea in the beginning of the chapter)

Chapter 1: The confession within the flashback

(If my details in my writing are not good enough or not to your satisfaction, here are images of what I am bringing up. Google Headington school oxford and you will see what I am picturing)

Location: London- outskirts of the city in Oxford. Where the greatest university is located. Here lies Headington School. Here the best and the brightest students can go and prepare for the future of a university. The campus itself has old, classic English brick style buildings placed around a green, garden campus. In the center lies, as well as the first building that can be seen once entering the campus-gated entrances is the main building, the classrooms. Though there are other buildings, here the core lectures are held within this massive three-story brick building that stretches like a long, mazed rectangular labyrinth. Here it is filled with classrooms, long hallways and students trying to get from class to class without being late.

Season: Spring-the air is chill and the sky is blue. Though there are multiple rain showers, the locals are use to this type of weather and are always prepared with their wellies and a trench coats (of course umbrellas too!)

Year: 2009 (though I did make it this year, I am making technology be far greater than it was and will be in the future. Once again, if you have any ideas of objects or mechanisms, please let me know and I will incorporate it into the story and give you credit.)

note: just a heads up... I am going to use () to try and separate comments she makes from the future. so keep up and do enjoy.

*flashback*

_I was 16 when I discovered that I was different from my other classmates. I was so young, innocent, pure and thriving for something adventurous in my life. I was in upper level classes, trying to hurry up and graduate and move on to a university with my dreams of a great career of being a psychologist. I remember this day being very important. It was a day that I stepped out of my comfort zone, which was not normal for a girl my age, and would eventually change my life forever. Though I stood out from the rest, such as my athleticism and my height (I am about 5'11 right now, but I grow to about another inch later on), this was different. I was not sure how to describe it then, but I can sure describe almost everything in detail now._

_It was a late Spring day. I pulled my long, dirty blonde hair back in a ponytail and crossed my one arm and rested the other on my cheek as I gazed out of the window. It was raining. Sheltered in this lecture hall, there I sat: third upper level with my notebook out and pencil in my resting hand, trying to focus on the gray sky, the grassy scenery and the entrance to the school as well as the lecture of this class period. Checking on my iPhone I wrinkled my nose in disagreement. It did not help that today out of all days that the teacher went over the class time today._

_"Now Darwin," continued the teacher as he wrote down the name Darwin on the white board "believed that the human race evolved since the beginning of time and still is evolving. This can be analyzed by his experiments with an ape as he studied its behavior and its state of consciousness though its play."_

_Normally I would raise my hand and debate on a subject like this (Actually I would have said nothing, only because he did all those things. Maybe I would of said that the origin of species is incorrect because God created everything), since my family is religious, but today I looked up at the ceiling to apologize to the Father and returned to gazing at the window. I crossed my right leg over my left and pulled down my black skirt over my black tights. My friend, Rachel (soon changes it to Lilly Ann later on), next to me slides a note towards my notebook. She smiled with her colorful, braced teeth. My heart started pounded as I slowly grabbed it, opened it, looked at its contents and turned my head slightly down to the second middle column. A boy with Brown, shaved hair and blue eyes with rimmed fake glasses winked at me and he turned quickly to jot down some notes before the teacher caught him not paying attention._

_Once he turned, I smiled as I put on my dark green blazer on, as if I had a quick chill from what was going to happen once the teacher dismissed us._

_**After class by the old oak tree? I gota ask you something**_

Sure, anything for you Katty!

_My heart started racing as I read his response over and over again. Stephen was a boy that I basically grew up with here in Oxford. He transferred here from London during Elementary school and didn't have many friends. I was the first one to say hi and invited him to our table to eat lunch. The rest was history! Now we're really good friends and he helps coach with me at the head sports club. (This meant I was an extreme athlete. Being on this club, which had only 5 members, meant that you could play every sport and play them phenomenally. But you could specialize in one sport. For Stephen it was lacrosse and for me it was volleyball and gymnastics.)_

_I remember being so excited for this moment. This was the day that I, Katherine Sandsmark, asked Stephen Lexington out for coffee! (Yes, at that age I was very excited for this. Don't judge me) I looked over to my friend and showed her my phone; hating class should be over already. She smiled in encouragement to convince me that the extra 10 minutes in class will pay off in exam week._

_"Though the war ended this kind of demonic thinking of Adolf Hitler," the professor turned quickly and slammed his hands onto the desk in front of him "there have been rumors of an people who still believe in this type of thinking. Though this is banned to think of these thoughts. People trying to create things that should not be created! We are all equal, so therefore we should strive to become the ultimate race instead of dividing them. Though Captain America helped the British armies defeat Nazis, this kind of thinking is still a threat to the Parliament and the United Nations!"_

_One student laughed_

_"This is rubbish" It was Stephen. "My dad is head investigator and chief of the police department in the city of London and city of Westminster and none of that stuff has been looked into since the war"_

_"That's because they all want you to think that its not real." argued the professor "You must always expect the unexpected. This world is getting a bit loopy now ever since gene technology became fairly popular"_

_Stephen started laughing; which caused the whole student class to laugh. (He was very popular back in those days; whatever he did, everyone did) I smiled but felt bad for the teacher, but that is what he gets for keeping the class for longer than it needed to be._

_"That's for the sake of curing diseases" he exclaimed "They are even close to curing cancer thanks to the gene pool. The gene technology that is being developed is highly secured by MY dad personally. I don't think they will be using it for Nazi stuff without my dad finding out first. Besides, don't you know that crazy people only rumor stuff like that in blogs online? Maybe you're getting loopy professor."_

_"How dare yo-"_

_"You know the professor has a point being concerned about the gene pool technology."_

_Before the professor could finish, a student in the back stood up. A man with black, tousled hair and wearing aviators looked at Stephen. Stephen stood up with him and glared at him._

_Next thing I knew, we had a debate in our class. Which lasted another 20 minutes. The boy in the back, which Rachel pointed out, is Tim Drake. During their argument she informed me that he was a top student at his city, Gothem, in America and recently transferred here to "expand his education." He's only been here this week and he's already the top of his classes. He's in the upper level classes and might student teach in the teaching club._

_"Not to mention that he's only 14 years old" whispered Rachel "And he's not that bad looking for that young of age. What do you think?"_

_Geeze! My friend doesn't know what cute is if it bit her in the butt. He's a child! Not to mention his snickering after everything Stephen says is so infantile I want to hit him myself before Stephen does. And who wears aviators in class!? Obviously the kid isn't blind because he pointing his finger directly at him and walking around like he is having his own lecture at his table! I know my talk with him is going to be delayed. This kid is going to get beaten to a pulp after school. I laughed softly to Rachel and then went back to paying attention to the debate._

_"You know what kid, you got a big mouth on you. Maybe you should keep it shut so I can leave this classroom and go to my lacrosse practice already" Threatened Stephen_

_"Maybe you should think before you speak so you don't embarrass yourself like you are now"_

_I tried not to laugh but it was kind of true. But I won't admit that to Stephen. The kid sounded like he knew what he was talking about. But I think he is just kissing up to the professor so he can get extra credit._

_"You son of a-"_

_"THATS ENOUGH!" yelled the professor_

_Finally._

_"I've heard enough of both of you! Everyone is dismissed, no assignment. Have a good weekend. Except for you two. Stay here!"_

_Great. Now I have to wait till after he's done talking to the teacher to talk to him! ahh! (Oh how I wished I just went to club activities after class instead of waited for him.)_

_1 hour later I stood in front of the gates of the school, shading myself with my hood and our green and black plaid school umbrella. It was still raining and I had my brown trench on and my arms crossed to try chest to keep myself warm. I stared at my red wellies wondering when Stephen will walk out of those doors. Finally, I heard someone breathing behind my head as he whispered a nice greeting to me._

_I turned "Hey Steph-OMG"_

_His nose was covered in blood and one of his eyes was already bruising. I grabbed his hand and headed out of the school gates. He kept asking where were we going but I kept responding "keep running, keep running" till we got to a brown house that was two stories high with an all around porch. (I lived there during this time) I helped him up the porch stairs and into the white door._

_"I'm home!" I yelled out. But no response came. With a sigh of relief, I helped him take his shoes off and had him walk pass the staircase, which was in the middle of the home, and into the living room. Having him sit on the couch, I turned back into the hallway with the stairs and made an immediate left into the kitchen, where I grabbed ice and paper towels. I sprinted back into the living room and sat on the couch and tended to him. "What on earth happened?!"_

_"It was that damn punk!" said Stephen angrily as he flinched at the rubbing alcohol I was putting on his nose to clean the wound. "The professor dismissed us maybe 5 minutes after everyone else left. And after we apologized I told that stupid kid that he needs to stay in his place. Then that kid started being a bitch and said that his place was here in this school so I punched him!"_

_"So you punched him? But how are you like thi-"_

_"AH let me get to that part!" He spat back._

_I flinched and stop cleaning the wound. I never have seen him this angry. Sure he started fights, but mostly it was on the lacrosse field. He really isn't an all around bad guy. I mean, his dad left and he had to take care of his mom and two sisters. He's the man of the house; he was to be defensive (man I was soo stupid at this time, geeze!)_

_"Anyway" He said taking the ice I offered to him "the kid dodged it and warned me to quit playing around. But I was thinking 'there's no way this kid can beat me' so I kept punching. He dodged it again. So I rapid fired everything, I even did lacrosse moves and some judo. Soon he got serious and fought back. When I fell and got back up to punch him...he was gone. He left this note." he then handed me a lined piece of paper:_

_Hey maybe you should think before you start picking fights. Add that to your list of things to think on. You should probably go, that girl is still waiting for you in the front of the school._

_"Ah that kid!" I screamed and crumbled up the paper "I can't believe that he said that. How did he even know I was waiting for you?!"_

_Though I said that to Stephen, I also felt bad for the little kid. I mean, when Stephen gets mad it's not a good day for anybody. So to catch Stephen like that on his first week of school is pretty tough._

_"Yea I know. Oh well. I just have to tell the team to keep an eye out for him. He actually is a decent fighter. Could be good for the more aggressive sport teams we have. Except for lacrosse. No way he's getting on that team alive. But anyway," he put his hand on my leg "what was that note about today Katty?"_

_My heart dropped, what was it again...uh..oh yes! The date._

_I felt my face started to get hot "Well actually, Stephen...I was just wondering if you would...um..."_

_He was looking right at me. Normally he does but this time my heart was beating so fast. I tried to get the words out but it was not working (man what a child I was!). But I gulped and cleared my throat._

_"I was wondering if you would like to get...Umm... drink with me?"_

_DRINK WITH ME! YOU serious! stupid stupid stupid! (ah I love this part) I can't believe that out of this you said drink and not coffee you are so dum-_

_"Drink?" Stephen said laughing. "Well I normally don't drink, I'm surprised you do, but how about coffee? Does that sound good?"_

_YES! SUCCESS!_

_"Oh YES!" I said loudly with the biggest smile on my face. But then I composed myself "*ahem* I mean, I meant coffee. Splitting hairs ya know. Drink obivouslllyy means coffee haaahaha!"_

_"Yea, haha! Well I'm going home to shower and relax then. I'll pick you up at… 9?"_

_TONIGHT!? WOAH! THAT'S IN 5 HOURS! OMOGODFKJASJFKLSAJFKLJKF_

_"Sure. That sounds great!" I smiled and I walked him out the door._

_I waited for him to go down the porch steps, cross the stone path and open the brown fenced gate. Then I slammed the house door and sprinted up the stairs. I can't believe it! I, Katheriene Sandsmark, am going on a date with Stephen Lexington! Now I need to figure out what to wear! ah! As I panicked through my closet, picking outfit after outfit._

_"ah I can't wait for tonight!" I exclaimed_

*End Flashback*

Year: 2012

"HAHAHA! Wow, I'm sorry Kat, that is so funny!" exclaimed a person, handing me a drink of hot chocolate from across a table lighted by a dim fireplace in a massive room.

"I know," I said softly "but that's how I really met you that night right?" I smiled at the person.

What was funny was that that night changed everything. Though I was very excited then...The girl picking out all those outfits would soon find out that that date, though romantic to her, would turn into disaster in a blind of an eye. Now that I think about it…it is the reason why I can talk about it now. At first I couldn't. It was such a scary experience.

"Yea it was." the person smiled back "You were in rough shape back then. That was when you were just starting to acquire what you have now."

"Yea it was..." I said softly

"Continue?" the person asked

* * *

Authors note:

Well what do you think? Yes it's a semi girly novel. Yes yes i'm sorry if that disappoints you very much. But compared to my other writings, i have matured; (I went from being a high school sophomore to a college sophomore. Finally focusing on writing and things that are important to me) Both in detail and story outline. But I will say in advance that I will try and make it packed with action and romance. But who romance will develop? That will have to been seen through the continuing of reading!

Anywho!

Why does the date end disastrous? Who is the person Katherine is talking to? (hopefully its still a mystery, but if not that's okay. I'm horrible at surprises) Why is Stephen so forward and a wimp? And what does she acquire? Tune in for the next chapter update!

-Brytbryt


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I do hope the first chapter was to everyone's liking! I think this will be an interesting story. Normally, I would write anime stories (which are nice and easy to read because I can be very creative and I know the characters so well). But now, since I am almost creating some of my characters, this will surely be a great challenge. I'm truly optimistic about this and I truly hope you guys are too!

Location- Still in the outskirts of London (Oxford) and will be taken through the campus of the university of Oxford and into a pub known as the eagle and child. This pub has some history to it. It was actually the place where J.R.R. Tolkien (author of _The Lord of the Rings)_ and C.S Lewis (author of _The Chronicles of Narnia _and _Screwtape Letters_) use to go to drink and hang out. They had a group that would meet there and talk about their ideas and such. All in all...very interesting! Learn something new everyday right? Though my main character Katherine is not of drinking age, pubs allow children to come in (but if you look old enough, which she does, she could get a drink. But that is not happening for now).

And for my older audience who can't stand that she is 16 and that my other characters are so young...please be patient! I'm trying to put as much detail in the story that when I do get out of these flashbacks, you will be well informed about the story and will hopefully be interested in what happens next! So no worries, I will make them older! She will be 19 soon enough and unfortunately Robin will be younger...But i'll figure it all out. (i'm even thinking about making them even older! But i'm in the process of laying out chapter contents and what will precisely happen) haha so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! give me your opinions. they may be featured in the story!

Season- Nighttime in late spring. It is a chilly night; the stars are bright and the streetlights are dim. The community is bustling because, obviously, it is a friday! Students from the university are going the pubs and hitting the town. (That rebecca black song is repeating in my head and I'm trying to get it out. Despite it being a Tuesday night!).

Anyway, onto the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Dateaster

_*Still in the flashback* _

_Year: 2009_

_I heard my mother calling me from downstairs. I got up from my purple sheeted queen bed and headed towards my white vanity to check on my outfit for the last time. I knew why she was calling me down. He was here; Stephen. After being very bold, I finally get to go on a date with him. And now here I am all dressed up and ready to have some fun! But something has been bothering me since he left today. Though he did get hurt from that kid, he shouldn't have picked that fight. (_I have a guilty self conscious...even when I was that young...I just knew that problably made Tim feel bad)

"_It was over something that wasn't even worth it." I muttered to myself as I sprayed a perfume scent combining mandarin, cinnamon, almond blossoms, honeysuckle, jasmine and orchid (_Aka. Ralph Lauren hot) on my neck and wrists and rubbed both of them together.

_I checked my hair; perfectly straight and made sure my long side bangs that were French twisted to one side stayed perfectly pinned to the side of my head. Makeup; perfect wedged eyeliner in the outer corner of my eyes and eye shadow was a subtle smokey eye. My striped black and white long sleeved dress; perfectly tailored and matched with my black tights. I threw on a pink and grey floral scarf to add some color and put on my brown trench coat and headed downstairs. _

"_Coming!" I yelled as I shut my white door and went down the marbled and wooden staircase._

_I headed down into the kitchen and saw my mom standing in the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of wine from the brown wine cabinet with a bow on it and put it on the island granite counter table. She must be going out as well._

"_Oh you look beautiful," exclaimed my mother who made me do a 360 spin for her. "I'm sure if your father were here he would definitely think the same thing!"_

(My father is not dead, for those who are wondering)_ Ever since my father left for his work in London, things have been rough for my mom and me. But we are not alone. My older brother, John, goes to the University here. He works as a teaching apprentice for the psychology department and has another side job tutoring students. That's probably the main reason why I want to pursue my career in psychology. Not only to figure out what people are thinking and feeling, but to see what makes people do the things they do. And my brother really made me see all of this! Even though he lives at home and commutes to the college, we rarely see each other. I think it's because of that new girlfriend he has…and also his job at the University. (_Definitely was the girlfriend. He ended up marrying her, which was good for him!)

_My father though is a great man; one of the smartest computer scientists that graduated from Cambridge and then taught at Oxford for a very long time. He was asked to help further technology development in London. So now he works and lives there. He always use to tell me before he left 'when I'm done with this city you won't have to worry about anything! We'll have robot servants and the public transportation will be so fast you'll be in and out of the underground in a blink of an eye.' He also promised me that once I graduated from high school that I can live with him and go to school there. So far he's done great things for London. My dad, in a way, is kind of a celberity there. Though he still writes letters to us and provided us many nice things (like the new house, my tuition, clothes, ect.), I still want him to be here with us. _

_I smiled at my mother and she smiled back with all her defined lines and her crystal blue eyes. "I hope that boy doesn't look at your pretty little Hazel eyes and outfit and doesn't think of anything un-gentleman like."_

"_Oh no mom! He wouldn't do something like that!" I exclaimed. _

_She turned and looked at me with sincere eyes, the mother-knows-best look, adjusted her white headband in her black hair and then turned towards the granet kitchen counter by the cabinets._

"_Before we go see him in the living room, I have something to give you." She gently took my hand and put in it a bracelet; it was silver and the chain had very small braiding. "It was my mothers and she gave it to me. It's about time that you have it now. I got it when I was about your age! It's a charm bracelet, but the simple chain itself looks great with that outfit."_

_I hugged her in thanks and had the biggest smile on my face (_that bracelet is definitely more than just an accessory). _After telling my mother not to ask Stephen about his eye, she showed me into the living room where he was sitting. Dressed up in a blue, long sleeved plaid polo shirt cuffed over his blue V-neck sweater on top of it, he stood up and hugged my mother. His nose was all cleaned up but his eyelid drooped and was discolored a little from the fight that he had earlier that day. Despite the fighter look, he still had an amazing smile that revealed a dimple on the right side of his tan, semi freckled cheek. _

"_Of course I wont do anything Mrs. S! You know me." He said smiling at her_

"_Oh I do know you well Mr. Lexington." She laughed jokingly "Captain of the lacrosse team and always being such a gentleman whenever my women's club needs help with big events."_

_"Is that where you are going tonight?" He ask, looking at her black and white floral dress._

_"Why yes I am! Very observant you are!" she said, putting her hands on her hips "Tonight is ladies night and we are going to discuss our next event over a bottle of wine and snacks!"_

_I smiled in embarrassment. But my mom helps the community get involved! Anyway, Stephen comes from a family that is very involved in the community as well. His mom and my mom are really good friends. I believe that they have already planned out me and Stephen's wedding. Well... thats my hope at least._ (Yea...I had it all down on a Pinterest board)_ He is the only child of the family so they expect a lot out of him. He should graduate this year and get into a great college. (_He was 18 and I was 16 when we started to date, but this did not last long, despite my optimism of marriage) _His father, Commissioner Gordon II, was a top security policeman here at the town of Oxford. But he moves around to other stations to check up on them and helps out on their investigations if need be._ (He is like the new updated Sherlock Holmes; very smart and very good at what he does)_ When we were younger, he use to tell me and Stephen stories about the heroes that his granddad, Gordon senior, use to fight alongside with. _

_These people were part of something called the League. This League was known by all and feared by their enemies. Heroes such as Batman, Aquaman, The Martin and Superman helped save the world along with many other heroes. My father once told me that it helped the world come out of darkness. _

_They were very recognize-able to many people back in the day. You could say that they were celebrities! Law enforcement did not have to worry about danger for they knew that the league would help them out. But ever since WWII, heroes are not really needed anymore. After WWII technology started to become very advanced. Technology has given law enforcement the opportunity to seek and pinpoint locations of any suspicious activity and stop it in its tracks. They also created robots to help fight crime and give major cities hope and peace. Heroes today either have died of old age, became legends for storytellers to tell, products for children to play with or they are living their secret identity. The stories Commissioner 'G' would tell us would make me feel like they were still around, despite the many years of disappearance._

_I grabbed my iPhone and walked down towards the front of the house. There I put on my black combat boots and Stephen opened the door for me. _

"_I won't be too late Mom! See ya!" I said and we headed out_

_He tossed his blue helmet at me as he started up his black and neon green motorcycle. I got on and he put on his round riding goggles as I held tight around his body and we took off on the pavement road. Though we could have walked to the central of Oxford, riding on the motorcycle just looked so cool (_Of course I had a thing for motor bikes, there's just a little bit of badass in it that I absolutely adore.)_ Looking passed the fields that the farmers work on to my right then seeing small local stores from my left and passing every streetlight that light up the road, it made me feel so cool riding on the bike. _

_When we finally passed our school the streets became brick and cobble stoned. This meant that we were entering in the main town of Oxford. We passed the old, Catholic Church that can be seen from miles away, passed the college buildings, dormitories and campus bookstores until we made a right. This street was paved, not only because these is the main road for bikes, but also for tourist so their buses can drive here and not have worries about getting a flat. The streets were lit up with black-poled streetlights and many students were out socializing about. We passed the central graveyard round-a-bout and made a right turn. We continued down this road until we stopped on a sidewalk to the right of us and parked there. We got off the bike and crossed the street where a pub called 'Eagle and Child' was at. We entered the rustic place and realized that it was very crowded; people were watching the massive TV that showed the latest on the football_ (Soccer)_ game. Stephen grabbed my hand and lead me to the back of the pub where there was less noise, but people drinking and socializing. I sat down on a green and dark red-checkered sofa and he went off to get us drinks._

'_Okay.' I thought to myself ' So far so good. All you have to do is keep calm and just be yourself. You've grown up with this guy, just don't do anything stupid."_

"_Here ya go" Stephen said, sitting down, handing me a white cup filled with warm coffee. _

"_Thanks" I said smiling, accepting it and taking a nice sip _

'_It's very sweet.' I thought as I took another sip 'Just the way I like it.'_

"_I asked to have it very sweet, I know you like your coffee that way." He said_

_I smiled "Yea, that's because almost every morning I have a cup a coffee in my tumbler and you always take a massive gulp of it in 2__nd__ period" I did a slight tease push, joking around. He shook his head in agreement._

_We both laughed. But then it turned into silence. (_Ah this awkward date was very fun…but now that I look back on it….I should've stayed home)

"_SO UM.." we both said, our bodies facing each other "No, you go first!"_

_Stephen looked at me, wanting me to say something to him, so I put my coffee down on the brown table in front of us and crossed my legs._

"_I wanted to talk to you about earlier…about that kid."_

_He looked at me with, not angry eyes…that I was expecting, eyes that were paying attention to me and with interest._

"_Even though that kid today really bothered you, you know that fight shouldn't have happened. I know you get angry easily…but he's just a kid ya know. So uh-"_

"_You don't have to say anymore." He said, interrupting me "I know I shouldn't have done that. He's just some kid that just wanted to stand up for the professor or something…I don't know. But I obviously learned my lesson." he pointed at his eye and we both laughed about it._

_My heart started beating fast just seeing him smile. But I took a quick sip of my coffee._

"_Sooo…does that mean you'll stop picking fights with people?" I asked cheerfully_

"_Haha, hey! If a kid is pissing me off, I have to tell it to stay in its place" He said jokingly._

_But… I knew he was serious. He started calling people 'it' again. _

_I sighed "You know Stephen, people are gona start thinking you're a bully if you keep that up. I know your graduating soon, but leave on good terms. I don't want to hear gossip about you being a bully when you graduate."_

_He agreed with me and apologized. From here we started having small talk. We talked about our childhood, things we did together back in elementary school, the sports club and its expectations for next year and about the future. _(Not our future together obviously…because, like I said, we did not date for very long.) _I talked about helping people overcome his or her problems and helping them move on with life with a smile on their faces. He talked about helping his dad investigate but also wanting to become a great lacrosse player. He got offers from everywhere, including a college in America._

"_Duke is so far away though." said Stephen sighing. "Despite the full ride scholarship, I just don't know if I want to be that far away from home."_

"_I'm sure you can Skype your family!" I said encouraging him. "That way you can still be home but in your dorm. And plus Duke is a great school! I'm sure you can get your education there and then help your father out after. You won't be that far away! Besides, its an adventure. I say go for it!"_

"_It's not my family I'm concerned about." He said grabbing my hand, which rested on my lap. "There's someone that I know who will miss me when I'm gone."_

_I was about to ask who that was _(SO STUPID! Obviously it was you. *yelling at myself* Why would you have thought this? Come on Katherine! Ah, so naïve.)_ until he picked up his cell phone to answer it._

"_Hello" he said. Then he said yes a couple of times and his face turned serious. "Yea, I'll be there soon. Don't do anything until I get there." He hung up and grabbed his helmet. _

"_Sorry to cut this short, but I have to go home." _

"_Oh okay." I said, getting up but he put his hand on my shoulder_

"_I gota go home alone, I'm sorry. But….can you walk back? I'm really sorry, but its an emergency." he asked_

(*Now yelling at him* WHY ON EARTH DID YOU LET ME WALK BACK, BY MYSELF, AT NIGHT ALL THE WAY HOME? HE HAD NO MANNERS!)

_I nodded yes and he smiled at me and took off. I sat back down with my lukewarm coffee. I finished it off and sat there for a while, checking on my phone and texting some of my friends who were in town. Unfortunately, none were here and couldn't walk me back to my house. I got up and left the pub and started walking through the cobbled streets. There were many people out so it didn't seem so sketch. I called my brother but he wasn't answering his phone._

_*phone ringing* "Hey I cant come to the pho-"_

_I hung up "Ah! Out of all the times you don't answer your phone John…come on." I muttered out loud and put my phone in my trench coat pocket._

_I crossed the street, passed the book shops and started walking towards the church bridge. Once I passed a pub that was across from a library I started hearing footsteps. I ignored them and kept going in the direction towards home. I stopped, turned around and saw nothing there. A cool, gentle breeze passed by as I did this._

'_Okay' I thought 'maybe I should call Stephen. I picked up my phone and started dialing and walking. _

_I heard footsteps again, and hearing someone calling for me. They sounded like manly voices. I made a slight head turn to look at them: 3 men all with brownish blonde hair, except for one redhead. Some of their words were slurring and their laughter was obnoxious as if they have been drinking too much._

_*phone ringing.* "Please leave a message after the tone" *beep*_

"_Wher youu going miss?" they kept asking_

"_Stephen its me, please come back…I could use some help right about now" Before I knew it one of the guys, who was wearing a black chunky sweater and dark jeans grabbed my hand. My phone dropped to the ground._

"_Ya know, I really hate girls who don't respond when I'm talking to them." He said in a harsh, Irish accent. His deep brown eyes met mine as he smiled in a sly, creepy way... as if he was thinking of things to do with me._

"_Well I'm sorry to disappoint you…" I said, pulling my arm away from him and picking up my phone from the ground. "but I really must leave." _

_I turned away from him to take a step and another guy in a deep, red long sleeve shirt and jeans blocked my way. His stench of alcohol made my head dizzy. _

"_Maybe she's lost. Perhaps we should escort her, thats what a good Englishmen would do. How about that gentleman?! Where you going to miss?" Said the red shirt man, his red hair was deep and his freckles were everywhere on his face. I wish I could tell him to go back to Wales, judging by his accent…but I was already in enough trouble as it is._

_'Ah crap,' I thought 'God, *semi praying* if superheroes really are still around...I would love to have someone come to my rescue. okay, uh... gotta think of something quick!'_

"_Um…I'm heading to my boyfriends." (_Boyfriend? Really? That surely did not work…) "_And I'm sure he's wondering where I am so…kbye" I did a side step and was about to run until the third boy grabbed me by the waist and dug his nails into my hips. I closed my eyes in pain but I could not seem to move._

"_Why don't we escort you to your boyfriends?" the third man said, who was wearing a black beanie and a black and white plaid shirt with jeans. "We'll take a side trip while were at it if you don't mind."_

_They all started to laugh...this does not look good for me at all. I need to get out of here quick!_

_"Um! That really isn't necessary. How about you boys..." I stepped on his foot " JUST GET LOST!" and he released me and I gunned it away from them. _

_I kept running as if my life depended on it, making turns everywhere I went. Through alleyways, gardens, and eventually I passed the Catholic Chruch._

_'Okay!' I thought to myself 'Just a little more and I'll be home'_

_Suddenly I saw vehicle lights coming towards my way, I kept gasping for breath and just kept running. But it was catching up to me._

_'Please!' I yelled in my head 'Don't let it be them, let it be Stephen coming to help me!'_

_ I turned to the side of me to face the vehicle and saw those brown eyes again._

_"oh no..." I softly screamed_

_I started to scream louder but something hit me hard... and from there all I saw was black and heard a massive skid and thump on a surfaced ground._

* * *

Wow! So good right?! Well I'm going to leave this on a cliff hanger. Just for kicks. No worries! The story just gets interesting from here!

So what will she do about this situation? Will Stephen come to the rescue? Because obviously he has not shown up now... And what about these "Super heroes?" do they still exist? well, look forward to another chapter update! Like they say in Britain: Cheers and hope you keep reading! REVIEW when you can :)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: It seems I haven't gotten any reviews yet! (Feeling no love here) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Your opinion is very important to me and is greatly appreciated!

Anyway, lets get on with the continuation of that cliffhanger!

* * *

Chapter 3: Up to me

*End of flashback*

Year: 2012

I tried to breathe; this whole situation was just devastating for me. I was okay with it now, but remembering it still hurt. I tried to say another word, but he got up from his couch and moved across to mine and got real close.

"I know this is hard." Said the man rubbing my back with one hand for comfort. "But talking about it will help you overcome it even more."

"You were just laughing maybe a couple of minutes ago." I said softly, trying not to get angry with the man who was comforting me. "You know I never wanted to talk about this...no matter how may times you begged and asked. Its just...still hard to say it all."

"Kat, I know I can be immature sometimes…But I'm your friend. I want to hear your story and get closer to you in order to understand why your so distant from other men." He paused and then his face turned from sympathetic to serious "I just wish I was there, I would've been able to stop all of this. But I was distracted with my own things at the time. I was so young back then I..."

I looked at him, wanting to embrace him and to tell him how I felt. I wanted to say that it was okay and I saved myself. I'm stronger now. We both got stronger through these past years that we spent living together. Despite all of our struggles, they eventually brought us together and I..… it just didn't seem right to incorporate anything that I thought of saying right now. So I smiled in thanks for his kind words and tried to continue on with "that" night.

"Maybe…But I think I needed to save myself. Not only to prove that I was strong enough for myself…but so I could save others now." I said, then continuing with what happened when I fell after getting hit with a beer bottle. "Anyway when..-"

_*Flashback*_

_I woke up my eyes quickly opened to a world of pain. My head my pounding as if a double decker bus slammed right into the side of my head. I tried to feel this pain with my hands, but I turned to see my hands tied in chains on a brown beam pole. My coat and scarf were missing and __I was only wearing my striped dress and my tights._ I tried to recollect my thoughts to figure out what happened to me:

'_Okay' I thought 'I turned, saw creepy brown-eyed face man and then his car got real close and hit me with something…was it a bat…no…' I rested my head back onto the pole and tiny, glass pieces fell to the soft ground. 'A glass bottle?'_

_I slowly started to look at my whereabouts: hay all over the place, little units with water canteens and feed, pitchforks and a tractor. I was in a barn. I knew I wasn't that far from home. All I needed to do is break these chains and get out of here…but how? I heard laughter in the background. _

_This was when my nightmare started._

"_Look whose finally awake." Said the man with brown eyes, who squatted down to meet with my eyes. "You looked so peaceful asleep, but I wanted you awake for the big event." _

_He started feeling up my tighted leg and I started to squirm._

_The other boys sat down beside me to hold my legs down. My heart felt like it was coming out of my chest, as if it was trying to escape before my body could. But I knew I just had to keep fighting. But my body was in a complete bind; I was unable to move except for my damaged head._

"_No use resisting…its time I had some fun. Boys I'll go first. After all…I did spot her out" _

'_I need someone to save me' I thought 'Stephen...Rachel...mom...John...SOMEONE HELP ME!'_

_He grabbed my face before I could head butt him and he smiled at me as he put himself on top of me. He kissed me. I tried to turn away but every time I did he would slap me in the face...as if I was being a bad dog. His hands were big as they held onto my face and his dry lips were taking over my entire mouth. He kept kissing me, having his tongue enter my mouth and saturated his saliva all over mine. Moving his pelvis up and down, with one hand, he removed his hand off my face to grab my hip to move in opposing motion to his grinding. My body was pounding with pain and my legs started to shake. He released me and I gasped for breath. Tears started coming down my eyes._

"_You better smile bitch…and enjoy this." He said but my eyes wouldn't stop overflowing with tears as he went for my neck and continuing down my body. _

_The redhead grabbed my face and started kissing me in order to try to keep my mouth shut from screaming. He took turns with the black beanie man. All of their stenches of alcohol in my mouth made me want to puke… but I wasn't the type of girl who can do that on command. __Suddenly I felt cold hands on my inner thighs and my dress being pushed up. One of the boys started kissing on my neck, and I started breathing heavy. The brown eyed man started pushing my tights down and I felt something wet pecking my pelvic bone, moving closer and closer to the cloth of my underwear._

"_Please *pant* stop…." I kept repeating, trying to get words out from every break the boys did from kissing me. But to them it was more of a turn on than a desperate plea._

'_I need to do something….I need to push him off…I need more strength.' I thought 'But I'm helpless right now…'_

_The brown eye man came back up and pushed the other guys away, as if he only wanted me to himself. He started pulling down his pants to reveal white boxers and started inching closer to my inner thighs._

'_I need strength….I need strength…I need strength'_

_I kept saying this in my head and kept crying in pain until he started kissing me again. I suddenly felt his hands grab my undergarment and slowly pulling it down, letting his fingers enter in._

'_GIVE ME STRENGTH'_

_My wrist started to get hot as I looked at him with angry eyes, and suddenly my hands were released as the sound of iron fell onto the ground._

"_LET GO OF ME YOU PERVERT!" I closed my eyes, screamed and pushed him as hard as I could._

_I heard a massive thump and a cracking sound while a manly scream echoed behind it. I opened my eyes, looking at my hands that were just chained up. I tried to collect my clothes back onto its proper place on my body. I looked in front of me to see the remaining two guys running to a massive hole in the barn. I stood up to see it too. The brown-eyed man landed at a massive pile of hay that was over twenty feet away._

"_Hey girl?" Asked the redhead "How the hell did you do that?"_

_I suddenly realized that I did that. I, with my own strength, broke the chain that was on the ground. Then I, and I alone, pushed the guy over twenty feet away. I looked at my hands to see how I could possibly do that. I noticed though, that my bracelet was still perfectly resting on my wrist and in tact: no scratch marks, no broken chain. The chain felt extremely hot. I tried to move it off my wrist but it didn't budge._

_The men looked at me with horror and they ran through the hole to their hurting friend. I saw my jacket on top of the tractor and grabbed it, put it on and darted out of the barn._

_I ran straight towards the white fence while the other guys ran to the other side, screaming the name of the person who just got thrown like a tiny paper ball._

'_How did I do that?' I thought to myself 'Throwing people like that….is practically impossible!'_

_I hopped over the fence but fell and made a massive slit on the side of my left leg. I immediately got up and started to look at where I was at…and could not figure out my location. I thought it was the barn that was a mile away from my house….but my head was spinning and my heart was beating out of control that I my sense of direction was out of hand. My body was still in shock and my head was still pounding. Despite my awful condition, I quickly tied together my trench and kept running towards the direction to where my house would be. I kept turning my head in every direction to make sure no one was following me. Suddenly I crashed into something in front of me and fell to the ground...again. This time it wasn't a fence...but a person. The person sounded aggravated and I looked up to find out it was the kid, still wearing his aviators, along with white cake frosting and the remaining's of a perfectly rounded yellow cake on the street pavement. _

"_Ha… just my luck" He said laughing, then looked down at me, with a serious face " You okay?"_

_He must have noticed my bloody head and my ripped up tights since the sides of my trench revealed it. I looked at him and my eyes started to water. I curled up in a ball and started to cry._

_He tried to say something but I just kept crying and wailing. I've been through so much today. First Stephen left me at the pub, then no one answered my phone calls, then I get violated and raped by these gross guys, slashed my favorite tights and now I crashed into that kid and made him ruin his cake. I looked up to him and he was on the phone but then hung up when he saw me look at him._

"_Iiii'm s-s-ory I *hick* ruined your cake!" I finally got out, but then kept crying. _

_Suddenly a black Rolls Royce stopped to where we were. A man, who looked like a nice, tailored butler got out of the car and opened the passenger door that was behind him._

"_Come on." The kid said, picking me up…which I still don't know how someone his size could pick me up. "Lets get you cleaned up."_

_I started to scream and squirm, I'm not sure why, but he quickly put me down on my two feet._

"_No don't touch me I-" I lost my balance and he grabbed me before I could fall._

"_Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything, I just want to clean up that blood that's coming out of your head."_

_Instead of just going home like I wanted to, I got in the nice car and we drove away. Sitting in the brown, leather interior I tried to stop my body from shaking. The car ride was long, and I was still sniffling from my long cry on the road. I was expecting the kid to ask me what was wrong, but he never did. Instead I tried to make small talk._

"_Are you okay from earlier today?" I asked, despite my condition being far worse than his. _

"_Yea, I'm fine. I was anticipating that he would do something so reckless." He looked out the window as if he knew where he was at and smiled "Its funny how you ask me how I'm doing when your head is covered in blood."_

_*stop flashback*_

Year: 2012

I finished my story, along with my hot drink and put it on the table.

"Its kind of funny." I said as the man got up to collect the cups that we sipped on "Even though that all happened, I don't really regret it. I mean, yes it was bad that it happened to me. But I couldn't have done anything to stop it. And if I never happened to be a victim I would have never discove-"

"No," the man said waiting for me to get up from the couch "its still a horrific experience that happened. You even said it was. It was a good thing you had that bracelet on, without it you would've been in deep trouble."

I looked at my bracelets, one was a small, silver chain with tiny braids and the other was a little bit bigger with one golden charm on it with a shape of a 'W'.

"Besides," he said laughing "maybe you could've scared them off with your loud, high pitched scream or your singing voice that I hear from all the way from my room!"

"haha..." I laughed sarcastically, following the taller man down the wooden hallway. "Why do you have to tease me so much Tim?"

He turned and looked at me and smiled

"Because that's what friends do. Duhhhh!"

I playfully punched him and we started chasing each other around the house. I am so joyful and grateful that, since the day I bumped into him, that we have become best friends...and teammates.

*_Return to flashback mode* (Authors note: Katherine is not telling the story anymore to Tim, but it is still in her perspective.)_

_I laughed, maybe a little harder than necessary. But I needed some form of a pick-me-up after everything that happened. We suddenly stopped and the butler opened my door. I got out and saw two, dark street lanterns on each side of small roman column handrails that revealed a massive cream stone staircase. All of this complimented the massive 3-story mansion. Decorated with black windows revealing every floor of the house and dark, stone that made this whole house compliment the dark shingled roof. _

_We walked up to the two, dark wooden doors that had massive, golden loops as doorknobs. The butler, who the kid kept calling Wesley, opened the door for us and turned on the lights. Inside revealed a very well decorated country home with a hint of English and French decor. There were many paintings of the English countryside and small tables that either had old paisley-patterned vases on them or small statues figurines of some sort. The wooden floors were very dark oak and the ceilings had wooden archways that were bolted by huge black nails the size of a tricycle wheel. Here the carpet trailed in the middle of the two dividing wooden stair cases were red and had very royal patterns revealing gold brown and black. I believe my jaw had dropped for both of them were looking at me strangely. _

"_Wesley," The kid said, heading up to the right of the staircase, heading towards the 3__rd __floor of the house. "tend to her wounds. When she's done show her to the guest room and bathroom where she can clean herself up."_

_The butler, with his sincere smile and black greyish hair, was about to escort me to the next room on my left until I stopped and looked up to the kid in protest._

"_Wait? Guest room? But I can'-"_

"_Its late though" He said. _

_I checked the clock on my cracked iPhone, it was about 11pm, but it wasn't that late for me._

"_But my mom will-"_

"_Will be wondering how on earth you got your head wounded along with the silted tight that is currently drenched in blood."_

_I looked down...man! My favorite tights are ruined!_

_He continued, "Depending on that head wound I would say that you have some head trauma and needs to be checked out. No worries, Wesley will take good care of you."_

_I felt as if I didn't have any choice again and my eyes started to water. Wesley put his hands on my shoulders in sympathy._

_He continued again, "Look... I'm not forcing you to stay and I'm not sure what exactly happened to you. But what I do know is that you seem like you had a rough time. So I suggest calling it a night and then leaving early in the morning." _

_I nodded in agreement and continued on with Wesley through the many rooms of the house. Each room contained different things: bookshelves, sofas, game room, open bar, hunting prize room, paintings, etc. Some rooms though had just sofas and a coffee table, for entertainment. We finally got to the end of one room, which had more paintings and sofas, that had a gray elevator. Wesley pressed the button and the door opened quickly. Once inside, he pressed the 2__nd__ floor and the doors closed. Even though there were three stories in the house. There were over 10 buttons. I asked him what the other buttons were…but he merely said they were just for decoration. The elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal black tiled floors and a massive kitchen. He showed me to the dark wooden island counter and had me sit on a wooden stool as he opened up a section of the many wooden cabinets to reveal first aid things._

_The room was silent as Wesley gathered the materials that he needed. While he did this, I quickly texted my friend Rachel to have her call my mom to tell her that I was "staying over at her place" I told her I would explain everything tomorrow, to meet me early morning, and hung up just before my phone died. Once Wesley looked like he was ready to tend to my wound, I started to talk to him._

"_For someone who is only 14 years old, he sure knows how to handle a situation like this." I said as Wesley staring rubbing wound cleaning stuff onto the side of my head. _

"_The young master is actually 15 years old today." He said, who started using massive tweezers to take some glass out of my skin with one hand and cleaning my wound with another._

_My heart dropped_

'_So wait…' I thought, remembering the cake that was all over the street from when I bumped into him. 'So that cake was for…his...birthday.' I was just about to apologize until Wesley continued_

"_No worries miss…concerning the incident that I saw on the street floor, I'm sure the master understands. As we speak he is preparing clothes for you in the guest bedroom."_

"_Clothes? But why does he have girls clothe-"_

"_Oh we have rooms that are filled with all sorts of clothing in case people decide to stay the night. The guardian of the young master use to have many cocktail parties in this summer cottage. Many people would stay over if they were unable to drive due to their mental condition."_

'_This is a cottage!?' I asked in my head… 'Well I don't want to ask what a normal home looks like for them.'_

"_Goodness miss," He said, looking at my head more intensively. "how on earth did you get a glass beer bottle this deep inside your skull?"_

"_Well…um…" I got nervous. I didn't want to tell him what happened. Not only because I barely knew him…but because he would probably tell his 'young master' and I would be very embarrassed._

"_It's okay," He said, "I won't tell the young master. He already has enough on his plate as it is."_

_As if he read my mind, I told him what happened. I started to feel better because I was able to get that traumatic night off my chest. He looked at me with sympathetic eyes as he finally stopped cleaning my wound._

"_Well it seems young miss that you have had a very horrific time. I'm truly sorry." He said, helping me up from the stool. "You seem to have some minor head trauma from this accident too, so if you don't mind." He escorted me in the elevator and took me to the 3__rd__ floor. Once we got out he showed me to a room with white French doors and white, crystal doorknobs. _

"_This will be your guest room miss." He opened one of the doors to reveal a room that was pained light blue. There was a massive painting that was over head of the white-sheeted king bed of a purple flower field that normally can be seen around the farming areas outside the city of Oxford. On the opposite side of the entrance doors was a white on white-laced curtain, that revealed dark windows, which opened up to a tiny balcony. Wesley was showing me all of this and the connecting bathroom that was towards the wall on the right side of the laced curtains._

"_I'll be waiting right by the elevator when you are ready. I still need to wrap up your wound on your head. But please, do take your time." He then turned back towards the doors and shut it gently._

'_Wow' I thought, feeling the nice, massive white comforter that sat in the middle of the golden bed stand. It looked as if I was staying at a royal castle. And for a moment…I felt like I was a princess._

_I headed towards the bathroom and it amazed me (_everything in his house amazed me! It was huge and elegant!) _It was creamed tiled and the counter top revealed a gold-like vanity with a golden sink in the middle of black granite counter. The toilet was cream white with the seat rim being black trimmed with outer gold and the glass, step into shower was black and gray with touches of gold mosaic. I stripped immediately and took a quick shower. The heat on my head and my aching body felt so good underneath the rain-fall, shower head that I never wanted to get out. As I was washing my body, I took a look at the silver bracelet and tried to take it off. But it was if it was stuck to my skin._

'_Oh come on! Just come off already.' I said in my head, encouraging myself to take it off, but it was no use._

_I opened the glass door out of the shower and took the towel that was on top of the glass as if it was waiting for me. I entered into the bedroom and put on the clothes that were set out for me: a long, white button down nightgown and a white sports bra._

'_Still can't believe that they have clothes for their guests…how rich is this kid?'_

_I put on the clothes and headed towards the elevator were Wesley was waiting for me. He then took me back into the kitchen where I sat, legs crossed on the same stool._

"_This is an amazing place!" I said, complimenting the house and all its royal glory and contents. "I really appreciate you guys for letting me stay here for the night."_

Wesley smiled.

"_I'm sure the young master would be welcomed by your thanks." He said, binding around my head with a white cloth. "He normally does not have guests over, so the master is probably really ecstatic about you staying the night."_

"_Why doesn't he have guest over a lot?" I asked boldly " I mean, I don't mean to be rude...But if I had a place like this, I would be having tons of guests over all the time." _

_Wesley paused, but then responded, "The young master has a…hard time making friends. It's not that he isn't friendly or anything, don't get me wrong, but he is more of an introverted person. He use to spend his time with his guardian a lot before he passed many years ago."_

"_Who was his guardian?"_

_I didn't get a response from him, I'm not sure if he didn't hear me…or if he just didn't want to respond to the question. Instead, I brought up the conversation about the cake._

"_So do you know if Tim (finally said his name) is free next Saturday?" I asked_

_He thought for a moment "Yes, but the young master has a meeting later on in the evening. ('A meeting?' I thought) I know asking him about it will make him very happy."_

"_Great!" I said, cheerfully "I would love to take him out for some dessert at this awesome bakery! To thank him and for a belated birthday present!"_

_He nodded and smiled in agreement to my great idea. From there he escorted me back to my room for the night. I jumped right into bed and turned off the lamp that was to the left of the bed and quickly fell asleep._

_I was suddenly woken up by a gentle knock on the door and a soft, cheerful greeting. It was Wesley who put a tray on my lap once I sat up in the bed that was filled with a glass or orange juice and a bowl of warm oatmeal with a golden spoon on top of a cream napkin. The light from early morning was being skimmed through the white curtain until it was fully revealed by Wesley. I said thanks and ate my breakfast cheerfully._

_From there he went out; informing me that my clothes were in front of the doors, which were washed last night, and that he would be waiting in the car when I was ready. I quickly finished my breakfast, gulped the remaining contents of the orange juice, grabbed the clothes from the front of the room and changed (which was only my dress, trench and boots). I went out of the room and down the wooden, rugged hallway towards the stairs. Before I turned right and made my first step downward, another white, French door opened that was right in front by the stairs. It was Tim; barely awake and had bed head as he pushed his hair back to one side of his head. He looked like such a child in his blue, plaid button up and matching sweatpants._

"_Your….leaving?" he asked_

"_Yes." I said softly, trying to match his slowly getting awake voice "But I'll see you soon okay." I started going down the stairs, but then turned to face him "By the way…happy belated birthday." And I made my way down the stairs and opened one of the big, brown doors towards the outside of the house._

* * *

_After that day, I tried to repress the memory of me being assaulted towards the back of my mind. It worked well for a couple of hours…but it only kept coming back, like an ocean wave pulling back and forth onto the beach sand. School that whole week felt like a blur. Everyday felt like a struggle just sitting and listening to the teacher lecture as if everything was normal again. I did not practice any of my sports or felt like myself. Even though I thought I was better...I just couldn't shake off that night. Ever since that night my dreams were filled with nightmares of the brown-eyed man and his sick, nasty mind as he took advantage of me along with his two, alcohol reeking friends. It got to a point where I would be screaming in the middle of the night. Rachel, noticing my dark circles one day in class, knew something was up. I told her a revised, disclosing some parts for only me to know, story of what happened to me. She tried to understand my pain and helped me out the rest of the week. She stayed at my house and would make sure I was taken care of._

_As the week progressed, I started becoming my normal self again. I walked up to Tim, who I invited to sit with us for lunch ever since he let me into his home, after school and asked him about this coming Saturday. He smiled and agreed to meet me early that day. Stephen, who noticed me talking to Tim, ran up beside me after our talk to ask me about it._

_I ignored Stephen. This was just one of the many times that I have ignored him this week. I just…couldn't face him. I was angry at him; not only because he left me so suddenly but also that he wasn't there to help me. I wanted him to save me. I wanted him to be my super hero that night. But I liked him so much that being mad at him killed me. But I know he deserves the silent treatment as punishment. Though in the end of it all I…was my own hero. He said hi to me every time he could, trying to make small talk. But my responses were short and very soft voiced and Rachel would give him a dirty look. _

"_You don't need to worry about him." She said, sitting beside me during one class period. "I'll talk to him and figure out what his deal is. He had no right to leave you there. He should've taken you home then went back to his place."_

_She was right…very right. _

_It was finally the end of the week. I went home that day, put my hair up in a top bun and changed into a T-shirt and sweat pants while I stayed in my room unless Mom called me down for dinner or something she needed. This was my daily routine for this entire week. My mother asked me what was wrong, but I responded that I 'was tired' and needed some time to sleep…and I did. I closed my eyes in my not-so-fancy queen bed and closed by eyes. I woke up to my phone ringing._

"_Hello?" I said in a tired voice_

"_Katherine! Ah! Thank God you answered your phone." It was Stephen "I'm at your house, do you mind coming to the door? Please, I just wana talk to you."_

_I hung up on him, paused, and got up from my bed and went towards the stairs. I opened the front door and he grabbed me in a quick embrace. I wanted to push him back…but I wanted him to hold me tightly...Stephen why did you do this to me?_

"_I'm so sorry that I left you so early that night!" He said, "Rachel started yelling at me about it all. And she told me that you came home in a Rolls Royce the next morning…with a bandage wrapped on your head! (She met me at my house, hiding by the gate so that when my mom saw me, she would know that Rachel walked me home…I know it was quite clever of me.) What the hell happened to you!?"_

_I couldn't tell him the whole truth. I couldn't tell anybody else about that night. The raping, the terror, the over twenty feet push I did to the brown-eyed guy. I told Rachel that three men followed me on my way home and I got hit with a beer bottle. Before they could do anything, Tim Drake found me and helped me out. From there I fell asleep on his couch, by that I mean a massive bed, and his father, but really his butler, drove me to my house._

"_Oh," he said softly, sitting down on my couch next to me in the living room "I'm so sorry that I left you! I feel like such a prick and unmanly for leaving you there all by yourself! I...had to leave though. It was a family emergency."_

_I sat there in silence...and he continued _

_"And this whole week I know you were angry at me about it. I just feel so bad about it all."_

"_You should…" I said finally, then I took my hand and slapped him the face "You don't even know how much pain I'm going through right now. That night was so scary for me AND YOU WEREN'T THERE TO HELP ME! I wanted you to save me. I even made an excuse that you were my boyfriend so that they would leave me alone..."_

_I looked at him, and his face looked so sad and sympathetic. My eyes started to water._

_"I wanted you to be there for me…was that too much to ask?"_

_He hugged me tightly. Then kissed my forehead. "Is there anyway I could make it up to you?" He asked "Just name it, I'll do it. I want to make your pain go away. I want to see that smile again."_

_My heart started throbbing. I looked up at his face; so close, I felt his heart beating fast as my hands were on his chest. I leaned in and kissed him. Even though I was scared about kissing or anything romantic since that day, I kissed him and my tears ran down my cheeks. My anger for him turned into romantic feelings as I pulled his shirt aggressively to make him get closer to me. I slowly pulled back and he gently connected his forehead with mine, saying a soft 'wow' after it all as he wiped the tears from my face._

"_This will do for now." I said softly._

_He smiled back and slowly pulled my face in and kissed me. This kiss was so perfect to me and passionate that I did not want to release him. He kept kissing me with tiny, but long hard kisses as if this moment would never happen ever again. He pulled back and got up, scratching his head and blushing from what he just did. He helped me up from the couch and hugged me, hiding his face on my shoulder._

"_I was really hoping that I would get to kiss those beautiful lips before I graduated." He said smiling, trying to change the subject. "I just didn't know when to make that move to do it."_

"_Well…considered yourself lucky." I said jokingly "Next time I'll let you make the move."_

_We both laughed as I lead him to the front door and said goodbye to him as he took off to his lacrosse training at school. I shut the door to find my mom standing right behind me, immediately asking questions about my date with Stephen and when we made our relationship "official." I laughed as my mom cheerfully congratulated me, happy that I was myself again, as she led me into the kitchen so she could phone Stephen's mom to tell her the big news. _

_The rest of the day seemed like a dream. I went into my room and called Rachel to tell her the news and she got all excited!_

"_Wow Kat!" She exclaimed, after I explained the whole story. She wasn't angry, but happy that I was back to myself again. "I can't believe that you, out of all the older girls in the class, the youngest of us all would get one of the hottest guys at school!"_

_We both giggled and laughed like we were young kids and we started talking about other things._

"_You know you were right about Tim." I said when we brought up that debate that happened last Friday "He actually isn't that bad at all."_

"_WAIT! Do you mean in cuteness or something else…because you already got a guy you whore." Rachel said jokingly. "Besides I saw him first!"_

"_Nonononoono, not cute wise, he has a very child-like cuteness to him (but not as cute as Stephen is). But I'm referring to him as a good person in general. Do you know that it was his birthday on Friday?"_

"_Omg no! Why didn't you tell me this week! We could've made him a cake for lunch! Ah, and he got into a fight on his birthday too! How sad."_

"_I know. So I'm taking him out tomorrow for some dessert as a present. And to sort of apologize for what Stephen did (but really I was going to thank him and apologize for ruining the cake he was carrying that night I bumped into him)."_

"_Ah that's so sweet of you! We'll I'll let you rest, your probably so tired from everything that has happened from this past week." _

_I checked my digital clock '11pm'… "So see you Monday Kat, bye!"_

"_Bye." I hung up, plugged in my iPhone, left it on my bible on the brown desk and got under my covers._

'_I guess things will start getting better' I said, closing my eyes and falling asleep._


End file.
